<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the battle (and the aftermath) of the ages by lavendericecoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801965">the battle (and the aftermath) of the ages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee'>lavendericecoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlas AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlas AU, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Cats, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Game Night, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, They/Them Pronouns for Lorelei (Borderlands), They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), squad shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In a situation like this everything was possible, they could pull any punches they could think of. Four beasts playing against each other, every single one of them thinking of striking the winning blow. </i><br/> </p><p>Or Promethea Squad plays UNO. And then watches a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothy Lawrence &amp; Lorelei &amp; Rhys &amp; Zer0, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlas AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the battle (and the aftermath) of the ages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it usually takes me forever to post fics but tbh I got this idea yesterday, wrote it out and then today I edited it. I have never felt more focused in my entire life</p><p>I just.........really love Promethea Squad,,,</p><p>also while writing this, I had <a href="https://nightlyravens.tumblr.com/post/190700168016/atlas-game-night">this pic</a> in my head all the time, cause honestly, I love it immensely. give artist some love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the room was so thick, a bandit saw blade would have a hard time cutting through it.</p><p>Four intense stares, all seemingly ready to strike at each one’s any maneuver considered too impetuous. One brown and blue, one blue and brown, one golden brown and one which wasn’t a pair of eyes but a red emoticon of shifted eyes [(¬_¬)]. All equally bloodthirsty for the win, all so ready to play not only dirty but to find any means to their desired ends. In a situation like this everything was possible, they could pull any punches they could think of. Four beasts playing against each other, every single one of them thinking of striking the winning blow.</p><p>Finally, one of them moved. The stare of blue and brown furrowed his eyebrows and with one swift motion put a black card with a +4 symbol on the table in front of everyone.</p><p>“Uno!!” the voice belonged to Timothy Lawrence, ending the way too prolonged silence between all four of them.</p><p>Then there was a sound of a groan from both Lorelei and Rhys.</p><p>“Really? You were holding onto this all the time?” Lorelei started, looking over to their cards.</p><p>“And you made us wait for it for <em>ages</em>! I- I can’t believe it!” Rhys answered, robotic hand buried into the fur of his cat Felicity peacefully laying in his legs. As well as he started pouting back to his now traitorous boyfriend.</p><p>To which, said traitorous boyfriend could only snicker under his nose, “Hey, you guys know the rules.” Timothy shifted his stance and crossed the arms on this chest, holding tightly onto the last card of his. He then opened one of his eyes and scrunched his nose with a smile, looking straight at Rhys.</p><p>But Rhys couldn’t hold off the famous pout of his. Even if he was both impressed and couldn’t help thinking how cute he looked, when he was winning. And hot.</p><p>Yet, Timothy couldn’t bask in his glorious victory just yet. He still had his last card and now another one welcomed the table. The same one as the one put by him, actually. This one was delivered by no one other than Zer0. They haven’t said a word about it, just slid it down and put a devilishly smiling emoticon on their visor [&gt;:)].</p><p>“You too, Zer0!” Lorelei shouted in despair. “You give me no choice, mate… No choice but to do <em>this</em>!”</p><p>With the sound of their voice, the same black wild card with +4 on it hit the table. For the third time in a row. All stares went both against each other and to Rhys, awaiting his cue.</p><p>Blinking several times, Rhys checked his cards. His stare widened as his lips formed almost a straight line. With everyone waiting, he sighed in defeat and said, “Okay, okay, fine, I’ll draw 12. Geez guys, stop looking.”</p><p>Almost with shame behind him, Rhys bent himself over to the pile and carefully counted 12 cards. Then he added the cards to his own hand and started fixing them over. Again, Lorelei only laughed slickly, as Zer0 displayed a laughing symbol on their face [LOL]. All of this and no one had noticed the change from Timothy’s relaxed smile to a one full of himself.</p><p>“Soo, Lorelei…” he asked, putting his elbows on the table, just to get closer to them. “What color?”</p><p>“Well…” they seemed to match Timothy’s competitiveness and also drew closer. “How about red, Atlas boy?”</p><p>Just this single announcement made Tim’s “shit eating grin” (Lorelei’s words) go even wider. “Read it and weep,” he announced, sliding his last card over to the pile in a perfectly straight line. A single, thoroughly red +2 card.</p><p>A beat of silence filled their room, as Timothy both couldn’t help but to smile with a triumph and wait for their jaws to drop onto the floor.</p><p>“No way,” Lorelei finally muttered.</p><p>“…Oh my god,” Rhys joined in.</p><p>“And this is why you NEVER bet against the house, bitch,” with the clear-cut response, he just laughed victoriously and clapped his hands.</p><p>“Every goddamn time! The hell is with you and winning every slagging uno game,” Lorelei continued, looking over to their cards with displeasure.</p><p>“You just don’t have this mind, pumpkin. Nor these <em>skills</em>,” he swayed back a little, almost falling over but still managing to sit straightly with grace in his movements. In the corner of his eyes, he spotted one of his cats and quickly pulled him to his arms. “Jimmy, c’mon, celebrate with me,” he hugged him closely and kissed right against his head.</p><p>“And now, you’re gonna turn all of our cats to you,” Rhys shook his head. “At least I know you might be loyal to me.” He looked over to Felicity on his knees and got a meow in response, “Might.”</p><p>“Pffsh, you all just can’t defeat the master, face it,” Timothy boasted some more, as Jim found a comfortable place right by his side.</p><p>It would probably end with three of them arguing between each other, if it wasn’t for Zer0’s visor flashing red once more. Firstly with an exclamation point [!] but shifting into a face of both confusion and distress [ಠ_ಠ]. Oh, that could only mean one thing.</p><p>“What’s that, Zer0? Don’t have any cards to beat it up?” Rhys decided to finally gain some of that upper hand.</p><p>Then the three red dots […], “Miscalculation. Simple miscalculation. Everyone look back.”</p><p>With getting their hand closer to the pail, they drew out two cards. Two cards of shame, indeed.</p><p>“Haha, finally! At least, I know how to handle it,” Lorelei answered back and put a red 4 onto the table. “That’s an uno for ya.”</p><p>Timothy scoffed, “Nice try.”</p><p>“Betting for a second place isn’t that bad,” they shrugged, tapping the last one of their cards.</p><p>With Rhys’ turn, he figured it was only right for a strike back after all. He put a red blocking card over the pail, without a fault.</p><p>“Sorry. Nothing personal,” he muttered through teeth. Everything personal, actually. Next to him, Timothy grinned with happiness, looking over to him.</p><p>So Zer0 didn’t move an inch. Just sat idly and waited for their cues.</p><p>With everything settled and the brief victory of Rhys’, Lorelei knew they had to take it all back for themself. They took a quick look around to their singular card and continued their round.</p><p>“Well, sorry boss but,” and the sound of a card sliding on the table. A card of red 8, to be exact, “The second place’s on me.”</p><p>Rhys’ eye twitched, “I’m cutting down your raise.”</p><p>Only Timothy let a low chuckle, trying his best not to disturb the stare off currently happening between the two. Oh god, if looks could kill these two would both be laying lifelessly on the floor. He scratched the underside of Jim’s chin and looked for the final showdown.</p><p>This time Rhys put a blue 8 on the pail, looking over to Zer0. They only had two cards in their hands, yes. But that didn’t mean Rhys still couldn’t fight for the honorary third place with all he had. Yet, it didn’t seem meant to be, as Zer0 pulled a blue turn around card.</p><p>Rhys bit his bottom lip, “You didn’t say “uno”, that doesn’t coun-“</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, their visor displayed a simple [UNO] on it. It really couldn’t get more straightforward than that. As Rhys’ mouth started hanging loose, they just pulled the last card of theirs – a blue stop sign. Thus finishing the battle of the ages between all four of them.</p><p>“…Shit,” Rhys concluded. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“Oooh, nice one, Zer0! You showed them who’s the boss!” Lorelei congratulated them and pulled a hand for a high-five. Which they returned with a happy face [:D] on their own face.</p><p>“A worthy battle. But as you have said yourself – nothing personal,” Zer0 summed it all up.</p><p>Heavy exhale escaped Rhys’ mouth, “Next time we’re having a karaoke night, then you’ll see.”</p><p>Actually, it was Rhys’ turn to pick a game next time, so that might be it. He loved these nights all dedicated to them. When their friends just got together in one place (usually his and Tim’s house) and spent the night together. Everyone both at each other’s throats and playing alongside, laughing and joking around. Even if Rhys usually got beaten with most of the games, he still simply loved it. Along with that promise that next time, he’s actually gonna win.</p><p>Hearing this, Timothy pulled him closer and embraced him with his right hand. Rhys fell back and pressed his head against Tim’s collarbone. He then looked up to see that sweet smile of his.</p><p>“Sure you’re gonna show ‘em, buttercup,” Timothy bended a little and pressed a kiss right on his cheek. “But for now I defended our honor – no need to thank me.”</p><p>“Pffsh, Tim, I could hold them off. Mostly.”</p><p>“Alright, I know. Still, you know you’re the number one for me,” he cooed softly, pressing his cheek then with his. “Or two, gotta grab that victory title, right?”</p><p>“Of course. You score all the gold, sweetheart,” Rhys answered, turning around to face him. “Not to mention, I love to see you when you’re winning. And defending the name.”</p><p>Without any other word they shared a quick peck right on the lips. Which ended with Timothy pressing kisses across Rhys’ face, with Rhys chuckling softly at this. All would’ve been perfect, if it wasn’t for Lorelei’s groan.</p><p>“Ughh, seriously? Right in our faces?” they said and let their back rest against the sofa.</p><p>“What? You’re at our place, you gotta deal with us. Sorry, that’s all in the rulebook,” answered Rhys.</p><p>“Rub it even more into my single arse now, will ya,” Lorelei scoffed.</p><p>“Me? I think you’re just jealous, cause <em>I</em> am dating the sexiest man on Promethea,” shrugging his shoulders, Rhys continued their game.</p><p>“Mmm, baby, but <em>I</em> am dating you, right? I should be the one saying it instead,” Timothy stopped his kisses to tease him right back in that over sugared voice of his. Oh, he also meant game.</p><p>To this they just fell into each other’s arms and started kissing. Hands pressing all over each other, backs bending just to get closer. Both to have each other and annoy anyone else. Perfect plan, indeed.</p><p>But Lorelei only took one of the pillows from the sofa and swung it right at their faces, still kissing intensely, “Enough.”</p><p>As they both fell onto the ground, Rhys and Timothy laughed earnestly. Both Felicity and Jim seemed too scared of their owners way too rapid motions and ran away from their grips. Maybe it served them right.</p><p>“Ahh crap, see- See what you did? You scared them off,” Tim remarked, pointing in the direction where the cats went back.</p><p>“It’s all because of you! I’m actually here for cats, not for any of you blokes,” scoffed Lorelei and went all the way over the sofa, just to catch another cat of theirs. “Oi! Ferocity! C’mere, girl,” they said and took the small black kitten into their arms.</p><p>And Rhys and Timothy both also captured the cats right into their hands. At least, that was that.</p><p>“Hey, you’re all complaining about being single but how about Zer0? Ever considered, how <em>they</em> could feel about it, huh?” Rhys struck back, burying his face against Felicity’s soft fur.</p><p>Again, Zer0 didn’t say a thing. Only showed a big red question mark [?].</p><p>“But Zer0’s a player!!” whined Lorelei. “I see them at Rise and Grind on dates every single Friday. How’s that fair!?”</p><p>If Zer0 could allow themself to gasp, they surely would. Instead they calmly said, “Privacy shattered. I can neither confirm nor deny this.” And in a final blow, they looked exactly at Lorelei’s face and muttered, “Asshole.”</p><p>But Lorelei could gasp. And so they did.</p><p>“They said the bad word!!” they pointed to Zer0 in another sign of despair. Then turning around to Timothy and Rhys, they said, “Righteous fathers, you gotta step up here.”</p><p>Timothy and Rhys exchanged a knowing look. And laughed along at both of them.</p><p>“Okay, kids, stop that,” Tim answered. “Why don’t we wrap it all up and play the movie of tonight, huh?”</p><p>“Good idea,” agreed Rhys, while standing up. “Maybe you two can get along then. What a thought.”</p><p>“How patronizing,” was Zer0’s response.</p><p>“Gotta agree ‘ere,” Lorelei pointed out and stood up as well. “But right, whose pick is it now?”</p><p>Another moment of silence between all of them. They usually split the choices between each other, so it was even. Tonight, it was Lorelei’s game (which they proudly announced they’re gonna win this time. Right.), Tim’s music (smooth jazz playing, as Timothy justified it helped him focus. Along with several metal songs thrown here and there. Why not.), Rhys’ snacks (everyone already dreaded the taste of pineapple pizza), so that could only mean…</p><p>“Hand me the remote,” Zer0 looked at everyone and drew closer to the edge of the chair they were currently sitting on, with Tim and Rhys' cat Loader Bot napping on their thighs. Carefully, they moved him aside. “Cherry pick of the fine arts,” they said and displayed a kanji on their face [桜].</p><p>“Alright, alright. Tim, pass it over,” Rhys said to Timothy and while getting the remote, he threw it in Zer0’s direction. “Just don’t make it <em>too</em> artsy.”</p><p>“Well. No promises,” they already turned on the ECHOvision set and logged onto their ECHOflix profile in search of a correct pick of the night.</p><p>He and Lorelei already made it to the kitchen counter, where they took all the needed snacks and beverages. As they already wanted to join them, Lorelei gave them a single nudge with their elbow.</p><p>“You know, I can handle all the “artsy”. That’s better than you picking up the newest “Love and Passion”.”</p><p>“You really don’t want to be invited over any more, huh,” Rhys deadpanned but in reality, he was holding off a huge smile.</p><p>“That’s still better than you complaining about the décor at my place,” Lorelei shrugged.</p><p>“I was just saying that red isn’t all that bad, you know.”</p><p>“What do you have against teal, though? Or purple, for that matter.”</p><p>“I like purple! It-It’s one of my faves, it just clashes with red and…” Rhys would probably go for a full blown color theory rant, if Tim’s voice hadn’t drawn him out of it.</p><p>“Guys, I like Zer0’s picks,” Timothy called over to them, unaware of the battle of colors ensuing. “And “Love and Passion”, we can have it all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Timothy,” Zer0 said.</p><p>“Noo problem, buddy.”</p><p>“That does not cancel your win.”</p><p>Timothy snorted, “Obviously. It’s <em>the house</em>.”</p><p>Afterwards, Rhys and Lorelei returned to the places and gave everyone their right food. With everything settled, they both sat down on the sofa. Timothy sat on the ground, embraced by Rhys. He buried his fingers right into his hair and pressed several kisses onto the crown of his head. With Timothy both smiling and letting out a soft purr-like noise, just to bend himself backwards and also kiss Rhys in return.</p><p>“Zer0, just play the movie, we can’t let them win,” Lorelei said and once more, bashed their knee playfully at Rhys’ side.</p><p>“Wow. Plain jealousy,” deadpanned Rhys.</p><p>“Sorry, mate, the mustache isn’t really in my type.”</p><p>“It’s in mine, soooo,” Timothy said and kissed again at Rhys’ flushed cheek.</p><p>“See? That’s what matters to me,” Rhys answered and laughed again at Tim’s affections. Then he took Timothy’s face in his and whispered, “He’s what matters.”</p><p>“And you’re what matters to me, baby,” pressing his forehead against his, he felt the heat of Rhys’ cheeks even more profoundly. And when Rhys kissed his nose, he could only melt away.</p><p>In return, Lorelei only let out a little playful huff, “Okay, you two. I’ll let you have cause you are the tiniest bits of adorable.”</p><p>“A win for the house again,” simply answered Rhys.</p><p>“Hell yes,” Timothy echoed and let out his hand, so they could also high-five. Which they did. Victory was theirs after all.</p><p>In an instant, Zer0 moved back to one of the armchairs, dimmed the lights and pressed play over to the movie. The now dark room suddenly illuminated with a simple title card saying “The Truths Of Life, Death And The Feelings Between”. Mouthful title indeed. Not to mention the melodramatic music filling the gaps between.</p><p>“Soo, what’s it about?” Rhys asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.</p><p>“Troubled woman loves one, can’t see he’s a douche. And the right man understands her,” Zer0 explained shortly and fell quiet to focus on anything happening in front of them on the screen.</p><p>“Wow… I am ready to <em>understand</em>,” Timothy nodded, also drawn in to the screen.</p><p>The feeling of Rhys’ arms holding him a little tighter than before. He could already see Rhys asking him what it all meant, when the movie would be over. Which he honestly found adorable, even if he wouldn’t say it to him. Besides Rhys always looked at him explaining something passionately, with eyes so starry it both tugged his heart and made him happy, he wanted to listen to him so badly. Well, just as he always reassured him of, when Timothy felt like oversharing. Meant more than he could say out.</p><p>The movie then played without other interruptions. It was very much so artsy with a lot of close-up shots and black and white filters and complicated relationships between the leads. Classic pick of Zer0’s. But who cared really, if they could just joke around and enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>And what could’ve been more important than this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another thing I wanna mention is that while thinking of what movie Zer0 would pick, I def just had <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGTrS5zXmJI">Joan's movie</a> from Clone High in my mind. and yeah, the movie they described is just me trying to fit Clone High's plot into a haiku</p><p>OH and the movie mentioned as Rhys' pick of the night is kind of a running inside joke. the full title is "Love and Passion During Ratchpocalypse" and it's a rom-com-horror hybrid about murderous ratches. and romance. it has millions of sequels and Rhys loves it a lot</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[slides $20 to gearbox] if u put Tim on Promethea, all this could be yours</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>